A Short on Tomoyo
by SecretDesires
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo is at Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashis' wedding and when she goes to get Chiharu's stunt bouquet, she finds a man standing in the hall and he remarkabley resembles herself, and someone from her past. Find out how she reacts.


This is a small short on Tomoyo where she had written a song poem the day before on how her father wasn't there.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I don't even own this computer... But the plot and idea is mine. Also, the OC. I hope you enjoy this. I kind of got emotional while writing this because I also don't have my father with me. Oh, and I don't own Confessions of a Broken Heart. That song is owned by Lindsay Lohan. I can sort of relate with that song.

I haven't titled what part this is in my long story, but this is where Tomoyo meets an unexpected man from her past. Okay, well here goes nothing. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****:-:-:Story:-:-: **

Tomoyo just stared at the man who stood in front of her. He looked to be in his mid-forties with black hair in an army styled cut and dark blue eyes. His skin was pale like hers and she could see her resemblance to him. This was her father.

Daidouji Kinoshi.

Her eyes, bright amethysts, just stared angrily at him. She hadn't seen him since she was five and after almost seventeen years, he finally shows up. After her mother, Sonomi, and her little brother, Rei, had been killed by a drunk driver, after she lost everyone besides her friends and only known cousin, Sakura. Now he shows up? He hadn't sent any letters to tell her that he loved her, how he'd come back for her and they'd be a family again. And if he did, none had ever come. She always waited after school, but there was never a letter addressed to her, from him.

The only thing running through her mind was all the pain that she had been through recently, and when she was younger. And the first words to leave her mouth were the beginning to a song-poem she had been writing earlier.

"_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

_And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better._

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders,_

_Family in crisis that only grows older."_

Her voice was strong as she sang out how she felt. What he had put her through when he had left. Her words strong and firm.

"_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go? _

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me's dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart!"_

The louder her voice got, the closer she came and the tenser he got. Tears were forming in her gem like eyes, the color of purple diamonds. She was so beautiful, so grown-up with her dark hair, his hair, in a curly up-do with some stray hairs falling delicately around her face. She was wearing a pastel yellow dress that had an open back and a box neck-line. There were three straps, all that had the appearance that they were tied to stay over her shoulders. One was over her shoulders, one was snug on the curve of her shoulders, and the over was also snug where her arms started. The material hugged her bosom and down to her hips where it just dropped in two soft layers. The first was gold yellow, and the last was pastel yellow, like the rest of the dress. On the floor by the door was the bouquet she had dropped when she'd saw him. White and soft yellow roses where wrapped in white paper with white and yellow ribbons around the stem part.

"_I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater._

_I dream of another you, the one who would never,_

_Never leave me alone to pick up the pieces._

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

_So why'd you have to go? _

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_

'_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart._

_Of a broken heart!"_

By this time, Tomoyo was standing toe to toe to him, staring up at him with her crystal-like tears racing freely down her milky skin. She lifted her hands and placed each on either side of his strong featured face, not allowing him to look anywhere but in her eyes. Though, he was so entranced by the pain and love in her eyes that he wouldn't have been able to look away. They were both unaware of the audience that was standing outside the glass doors of the empty hall; all with tears shamelessly running from their wide-eyes. By this time she was almost screaming her words, but they were still beautiful and melodious.

"_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I..._

_I love you!_

_Daughter to father, Daughter to father_

_I don't know you but I still want to!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me!_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are... the confessions of a broken heart._

_Ohhhh... yeah_

_And I wait for the post man to bring me a letter._"

By this time Daidouji Kinoshi was weeping loudly at his daughters obvious questions and pain. Her ability to so easily forgive him even after what he'd done, to still want to know him. He didn't deserve someone like his Tomoyo. No. He didn't even have the right to call her _his_. She was her own and was an angel bound to this Earth.

"Oh God, Tomoyo! I'm so sorry! S-so s-sorr-y!" Tomoyo's father sobbed, his gaze still trapped by hers. He took a few moments to regain his breath and tried to calm his voice and keep his tears out of it. "You have to understand, Tomoyo. I couldn't stay... your mother was cheating on me with my best friend and I couldn't be in the same home with her. It hurt so much to leave you. My own little plum blossom, to leave her all alone without a father." He told her, his eyes sincere.

"Then why didn't you take me with you? Or at least try to visit and send me letters?" she asked in a low voice. But he heard her loud an clear. "I couldn't take you with me. Sonomi was what was best for you. I had nothing. I had quit the job I had and didn't have enough money to support you. She was the President of a popular toy company. She had everything that could give you happiness. That could keep you safe. The money to keep fresh food on the table, a roof over your head and clothes on your back. I couldn't give you any of that Tomoyo, you have to understand that. I didn't take you because I wasn't what was best. And I'm still not."

Before she could say anything, he continued. "After I left, I got into some trouble with some guys. I had to borrow money just to get by for a few months and I had just recently gotten the money to pay them back. So, Tomoyo, if I had contacted you before last month, they probably would have intercepted those letters and would have killed you to get to me, or kidnapped you for ransom. I couldn't risk your life for my own mistakes. I wasn't going to let them get to the only thing that mattered most. The only one that kept me living, was, is my daughter. Daidouji Tomoyo. My pretty plum blossom." He finished.

Around this time, Tomoyo's whole body shook with her sobs. She hadn't expected any of these reasons to be for his absence. She had known that her mother had been with another man. She had told her that when she reached twelve, and that was almost a month before she found out that her mother was pregnant with her little brother, Okamoto Rei.

Tomoyo flung herself into the arms of her father, and cried tears of joy. She had her father back, she knew why he never tried to contact her. It was all for the safety of her life. After a long twenty-minutes of tears and whispered words of love, forgiveness and reassurance, they pulled away from each other, both smiling a similar, beautiful smile.

Hand and hand, Daidouji Tomoyo and her father, Daidouji Kinoshi, walked out of the hall to go meet her friends, who had long since went back to the yard where their guests were. When they turned the corner, Tomoyo broke the comfortable silence with four precious words. "I love you, papa."

Kinoshi's heart swelled. He hadn't heard her say that in so many years, only in his dreams when he was back with his little plum blossom.

"I love you, too, Moyo-chan."

-_To be continued in other short stories_-

* * *

I don't necessarily need reviews, but it would be nice to get them so I can know that people have read it, and I guess I would like to know what people think. Yeah, I would. Flames are accepted, they'll help me to fix mistakes. If you don't want to review, you can email me, my email is on my profile. But it's entirely up to you, the readers, the (hopefully) fans. Until my next update! 

_Yours truly,_

_Spirit-of-the-gem_


End file.
